Cash processing apparatuses represented by counter cash processing machines are installed at counters or the like in branches of financial institutions.
The cash processing apparatuses are used for deposit or withdrawal transactions of banknotes or coins and the like. It is possible to perform deposit or withdrawal transactions on cash inserted by an employee or a customer.
In the following Patent Literature 1, a cash processing apparatus for performing a deposit process of storing banknotes inserted into a deposit port in a stacker after the banknotes are temporarily held in a temporary holding part and a withdrawal process of separating the banknotes stored in a storage part and conveying the separated banknotes to a withdrawal port is disclosed.